I Believe You
by Falling.Angel.Girl
Summary: What if Sirius Black was married and had a daughter? What would happen to her when she goes into Hogwarts in her 3rd year with her guardian protecting her from ... her father? will love really win everything? Rated T because i am paranoid.
1. prologue

**Prologue **

Sirius POV

I came home after a meeting with the order of the phoenix to discover my wife lying dead on the floor her blonde hair lay around her head, stained red with blood, Maureen, my beautiful wife … dead…

I ran to my daughter, who was in the cot next to Maureen, this shouldn't happen to an innocent four year old like her, Annabella had tears running down her pale cheeks, she looked like a ghost. There was writing cut into the wall it read:

_**Once you have read this I will be long gone and Maureen long dead, so this is only the start of your torcher – first your wife or mother then your best friends Lily, James and harry are all dead. **_

_**Next is your daughter…**_

I gasped. Right, what should I do?

First I flooed Annie to Remus Lupin, before I told her this:

_**Annabella Maureen Black, you are loved. Never forget that, your mum loves you. I love you, Uncle James and Aunt Lily love you, Cousin Harry loves you. Be safe…**_

With her I sent a note asking him to take care of her if anything were to happen to me. I think he will even if he is a werewolf.

I set of for Lily and James home after seeing Peter was gone with no sign of a struggle…they were dead…


	2. info about Anna

**Annabella Maureen Black**

**Name: **Annabella M Black (Annie, Anna)

**Age: **13

**Year: **3rd

**Extras:** Metamorphmagus animagus- white wolf

**Family: **Sirius Black (father) Maureen black (mother - dead) Lily Potter (godmother - dead) Remus Lupin (god father) Severus Snap (uncle)

**Looks:** she has hip length black hair and green eyes, she is average height and has pal skin. Also she has ruby red lips and crystal white teeth that are even, even though she is pretty she gets called names for how she looks.

**What she has to say:** my name is Annabella but call me Anna, I have never had any friends because very one thinks my father is a murderer which he isn't he was sent to Azkaban when I was four, people say he killed his wife betrayed the potters and killed the rat, peter Pettigrew, I don't believe any of it he was and still is an amazing father. Since I was 11 I have gone to Beauxbatons Academy but at the end of second year I was expelled for speaking my mind that is why I am transferring to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To add to this my father has just escaped from Azkaban prison, everyone is now terrified of me except my family (Remus, Tonks, and Sev) so basically I am a walking talking bomb to most people. Oh yeah I forgot to mention Harry the boy who lived is my god brother and we do actually get on he didn't know who my father is and what he is meant to have done and I don't have the heart to tell him, we have known each other a long time and are good friends though I have never meet any of his other friends. I am so NOT exited to go to Hogwarts though, like everywhere else I will get cold glares and whispers following me also Remus has just started teaching there and Sev always has so this year should be so much fun (oh and I am very sarcastic, just thought I would warn you).


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up at 6 am and when I couldn't get to sleep I was playing with my hair changing it to green and pink and yellow and purple and blond and red and brown then crimson again and finally back to black, its normal colour.

I was going to Hogwarts today _I can't wait! _Note the sarcasm. It will be so awful!

Everyone will hate me for who my father is I bet they will. He is innocent, why would he kill so many people when he had a wife and daughter? Why? Why? Why? People are so damn stupid I can't believe them! He is my dad and I love him so much. It is so frustrating.

Everyone is terrified of m now very one avoids me in the streets.

4 hours later I was stood with Remy on platform 9 ¾ not really wanting to be here. People walking past would glare at me or put their hands to their moth and whisper. Sighing I got on the train with Remus trying to ignore the idiots staring at me. A few minutes later a few people came into the compartment me and Remy were in he was, typically, asleep. They asked me if they could sit down without looking up from my book I said sure.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" a voice asked me.

I looked up and saw the one and only harry potter my friend, also the one and only.

"Harry!" I half screamed giving him a hug. Possibly strangling him in the process.

"Well hello to you to Annie, how are you and why are you a Hogwarts? Are you staying?" he said very quickly, so fast that I actually had to pay attention.

"Hi. I'm good, I am here coz I got expelled from Beauxbatons for speaking my mind and beating the hell out of someone, by the way she started it, and yeah I am staying. How's you and my uncle? Is he still being a brat to you?" I say with an evil smirk.

"I'm fine, Snaps fine and yep he is still being evil, it can be funny though. Oh yeah this is Ron and Hermione, this is Annabella Black." He said intruding us.

The moment he said my name Ron paled "Got a problem with me?" I asked him snappily. Before he could answer Harry stepped in saying it was probably a shock to learn a murderer had a daughter. That was when I said. "You do know he isn't a killer don't you?" I say to them all. Hermione and Harry don't say anything, but I know they don't believe me but at least they have the decency to fake that they do, Ron however glares at me. We talk for a while, then the train stops….

Our door is thrown open in the darkness I stand up knowing that what lies outside is a dementor one of the guards of Azkaban, then the screaming in my head starts, it's my mum. Dying. I raise my wand and yell "EXPECTO PATRONAM" I think of me and my dad playing in the garden whilst my mum watched. A wolf burst from my wand at the same time one came from Remy's, but there was still screaming that was the last thing I remembered before I passed out.

I wake up about 10 minutes later to see Remy looking at me as I open my eyes his worried look vanishes and he grins and says "Nice charm work Anna. Here eat the chocolate." He puts up a hand as I begin to protest "just eat it" I sight and let him win.

Harry sits down next to me, "You okay Annie?" he asks as Remy leaves. "Yeah, did any of you pass out?" I ask them harry nods. "Well at least it will make for an interesting story!" I joke, we all laugh, "come on lets go change." Hermione says to me, I follow her out of the room and into a bathroom.

After a minute of two of comfortable silence I ask her if Ron is usually like that, she laughs and says he will be fine so and hi is not usually so annoying and cold. We come back and chat for a while before the train stops and we go to the school. I am called to the headmasters room to be sorted.

The hat is placed on my head

_Well now another black. Where to put you maybe slythrin like you're ancestors or Gryffindor like your parents. Choices, choices…_

_Better be…_


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Better be…_

"**GRIFFINDOR!"**

Shouted the hat. Yes! I would have hated Slytherin, not that hard though really.

When I arrived at the great hall I sat next to Harry and he gave me a celebratory hug, "Congratulations on getting into Gryffindor." He says and we get a lot of odd looks, well it starts as odd looks then some people see who I really am, with y stormy grey eyes and black hair I am easily identifiable as a Black, so I get looks full of hate. Lucky me. Note the sarcasm.

A red head came up to me Harry, Ron and Hermione and started to talk to Ron in a hushed voice I heard snippets like: _**Why are you with that girl? **__Honestly she's fine Percy. __**If you say so, but don't blame me when you die. **_(_Ron _– _**Percy**_) I was annoyed scratch that I was ready to kill that red headed git.

"What did you just say about me?" I asked threateningly, he turned red and said nothing, I bet he thought I wouldn't hear him, too bad I have great hearing.

"I told my brother he should stay away from a murderer's daughter, who would probably kill him in his sleep to please her Daddy." He said half afraid half confident.

"There are a few things wrong with that statement. 1- My father is a wronged man, he is not guilty. 2- I would never kill anyone, except Voldy, and 3- I am 13 I do not call my father _daddy"_ I say very annoyed. I have drawn many people attention and none of it for good reasons.

"What you looking at?" I called to them they looked away rather quickly.

After about half an hour I said night to Harry and Hermione and Ron and went to walk to the common room I knew where it was because I had my dad's copy of the marauders map. Uh oh, Uncle Sev was coming sure enough I ran into him a second later.

If you didn't guess my uncle is Severus Snape, the evil potions master. HA! With my uncle a potions master and my guardian a DADA teacher I am pretty good at those two subjects they are my best two I think.

"Hello Annabella, I heard of you're coming to Hogwarts, lucky you Anna, to get away from Lupin." He said like the smug git he is.

"Bugger off." I said and walked to Gryffindor tower when I got into my room I put a silence charm on my bed and put some music on loudly

_**(SONG ONE)**_

_**I pretend to forget you**_

_**Every day of my life**_

_**You aint herd the end of me yet**_

_**But I tell ya I'll pretend to forget**_

_**(SONG TWO)**_

_**Run away from the fear**_

_**Of losing you**_

_**So I never take you up**_

_**My sweet player boy**_

_**But I'm afraid**_

_**You'll be like the past**_

_**I can't do that again **_

_**Don't wanna be put last **_

_**The fear that grips**_

_**Slowly rips**_

_**Me to shreds **_

_**I can't control the fear within**_

_**I love you**_

_**And nothing changes that**_

_**I can't wait **_

_**To see you at my door**_

_**But I'm afraid**_

_**You'll be like the past**_

_**I can't do that again **_

_**Don't wanna be put last **_

_**The fear that grips**_

_**Slowly rips**_

_**Me to shreds **_

_**I can't control the fear within**_

_**I'll run for my life**_

_**Before you sweep me of my feet**_

_**Because I swore **_

_**I'll never fall in love Again,**_

_**But I'm afraid**_

_**You'll be like the past**_

_**I can't do that again **_

_**Don't wanna be put last **_

_**The fear that grips**_

_**Slowly rips**_

_**Me to shreds **_

_**I can't control the fear within**_

_**I sit, I run**_

_**My fingers through my hair**_

_**I want to love**_

_**I want to feel**_

_**But I'm afraid**_

_**You'll be like the past**_

_**I can't do that again **_

_**Don't wanna be put last **_

_**The fear that grips**_

_**Slowly rips**_

_**Me to shreds **_

_**I can't control the fear within **_

_**You win my heart in the blink of an eye **_

_**You grab my soul**_

_**When I'm alone **_

_**On my own**_

_**But I'm afraid**_

_**You'll be like the past**_

_**I can't do that again **_

_**Don't wanna be put last **_

_**The fear that grips**_

_**Slowly rips**_

_**Me to shreds **_

_**I can't control the fear within**_

As I finish singing the song I hear a soft knock at the door, I groan get up and open it a blond haired girl scowling at me, I was under the impression this was mine and Hermione's dorm, maybe I was wrong?

"Who the hell are you?" I ask rudely.

"**I** am Lavender Brown, here to tell you that you don't belong in Gryffindor, you are the daughter of a murderer and we will never be friends with someone as disgusting as you, pig." She yells at me. I shake my head laughing.

"You can't of honestly thought I would want to be friends with you. You judge me for who my father is and hate me for no reason. I. do. Not. Want. To. Be. Your. Friend. Goodbye."


	5. Colour chart

_**My Colour Chart**_

Black = normal

Green = mischievous

Blue = sad

Red = angry

Purple = in love

Gold = blushing

Silver = frustrated

Brown = incredibly happy

They are the colours my hair turns. Even if I am content my hair is black. Also I have very good control over it.


End file.
